


Triad

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Voltron Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but not a huge one), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Pidge, M/M, OT3, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing in soulmate lore that says you get to keep them once you find them… </p>
<p>The story of how Lance, Keith and Shiro worked it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I posted a rambling bullet-pointed Soulmate AU not!fic on my Voltron tumblr (vldimisstherain) and then got yelled at a lot by people who were upset by the last line of it XD 
> 
> I decided to actually write the thing. You're welcome. 
> 
> The rating may go up, depending on whether I feel like actually writing the smut. 
> 
> (I am currently writing 4 different fics, for 3 different fandoms, oh good lord, please bear with me!)

** Prologue **

 

Lance is early by a week. He takes the whole family by surprise, not least of whom is his mother, who had been anticipating maybe a late birth, considering both his older siblings were. Later, much later, his dad tells him he was just excited to be out in the world and so he came to greet it a little early. 

He enters the world with a soulmark already glittering on his dark skin, right in the centre of his chest. A black swirl, almost like one half of the yin-yang, pretty and unassuming. The midwife clucks over it, calling him a ‘very lucky little man’; his elder siblings are jealous, only his sister has her mark already. His parents give each other a content smile, fingers tracing over their own soulmarks, matched dancing feathers on their inner wrists. 

Little Lance already has someone waiting for him. 

Almost a year later, a second mark comes to life against the first. A bright, flaming red that fills out and completes the yin-yang. 

His father pulls his mother aside to show her the morning he discovers it. Half amazed, half concerned, they make the decision to tell only those who need to know. A triad is rare, a triad can cause problems - not in and of itself, but public reaction. Triad’s are so rare that those who find themselves in one are rocketed to publicity, good and bad. 

They don’t want that for their son. They want him to be happy, to be loved - and if he has two soulmates out there waiting for him, then he surely will be - but they want it to be on his terms, not those set by a media circus. 

So they hide it, and pretend it’s one single mark, not two entwined, and tell him only when he’s old enough to understand. 

A ten year old Lance traces his fingers over the marks (marks! Two of them!) on his chest. The black mark is smokey and swirly, soft looking and a little sparkly. The red mark looks like fire, shining with hints of gold. He’s always wondered why the mark was two colours, not like his brothers and sisters or his parents or his friends, who all had just one colour. 

Now he knows why and the knowledge swells in his chest, right underneath the mark, making him feel big and warm and happy. Somewhere out there are two (two!) people for him to love, who will love him back. He’s got a big family, huge really, four siblings so far and another on the way, plus his abuelos. He thinks it’s good practice for having two soulmates, he knows how to love more than one person at a time already, so when he finds them, it’ll be easy.

He can’t wait to meet them, to make them happy, to be with them forever like his  mamá  and  papá , can’t wait to see his marks dance for the first time when he finds them, to see them dance every day after. 

Lance pulls his shirt back down and runs to find Hunk, the only person his  mamá and papá said he can tell. 


End file.
